Bruises Last For Days, Heroes Last Forever
by GummiBears126
Summary: Skylar Manson is being abused. One day, as a drunken boyfriend and his posse go after her, she is saved by none other than Ashley Purdy, bass player of Black Veil Brides. What happens when her boyfriend turns out to be a very dangerous psychopath in hiding, and he escapes police custody. See how he twists her, Sammi, and all other BVB members into his sick little game.
1. Chapter 1

Hiii! This is my second BVB story. It's a love story between my OC and Ashley Purdy 3 The hot bassist. BVB isn't in this chapter, but will be in the next one I promise! Please review~~~~~ Thanks!

Desclaimer: I do not own Black Veil Brides. However my OC's are my own, please PM if you want to use them.

Skylar Manson POV-

I stood there, staring at myself in the mirror, assessing David's damage. I run my cold fingers delicately over the now blackening bruises along my arms and torso, wincing slightly as my body began to ache. He only hurt me when he was drunk, which, unfortunately, was starting to be more often then not. His warm arms wrapped around me from behind, and I did all that I could to stop myself from yelling out in pain when David held tightly onto my bruised body.

"I'm sorry, babe, I got carried away. The boys and I had a little too much to drink last night… I'm sorry…" He pleaded with me as his eyes moved down to inspect the bruises. "Please forgive me?" Stupid question, he knew I always did. I couldn't stay mad at him. Even if he does hurt me, it's only because he was drunk… I couldn't blame him. I couldn't because I loved him. What was I supposed to do? Besides, he wouldn't be able to take care of himself if I left. I was all he had… So, yeah, I put up with his abuse. I had to.

"Of course I forgive you, David." I smiled at him, and he sighed.

"Thank you." He returned my smile and pulled his arms away. "I'll be in the Living Room if you need me."

"Alright, I have class soon, so I need to get ready." I left then, going into my closet and pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a Motley Crue shirt to cover my injured arms and torso. I checked the time before going to curl my naturally black hair. The red numbers on the clock read 12:13. I had 45 minutes before my class started. I was studying film at the local community college before I had saved enough to go to real college. I grew up here in New Orleans, and we had just enough to live off of. After my father died of cancer when I was ten, money had been tight. My mother and I lived alone together and we both worked on the docks, having just gaining just enough money to get by. But now that I'm out of high school, and moved out into David's apartment, I needed to plan my future. I wasn't planning on being a dock worker for my entire life. So, I decided to work on film.

I checked on the clock again, it read 12:36. _Time to go_, I thought, and headed down the stairs. David was sitting there on the couch, his caramel brown hair still a mess, and a beer can in his hand. He was already drinking? Perhaps I'll just stay with my mom tonight… I grabbed my camera in my hand and headed out the door, not bothering with lunch. I called out a good-bye to David, earning a grunt in return. I left, closing the door behind me. The warm April air blew across my face as the small of fish reached my nose... I sighed, unfazed by the stench of New Orleans, and made my way to the college.

It was already dark out when my classes were over. I pulled out my phone, noticing it was already 8:30. One missed call, from David. He was going out to the bar with his buddies. That wasn't a good sign. I decided to call my mom, and ask her if I could stay the night. But wait… then she'd ask why. No way was I going to tell her about David's drinking, or the abuse. _Forget it_, I thought,_ it wasn't worth it_. As I headed my way home, I took a few shortcuts. Bad idea, because as I was walking I realized I was walking by the bar David hangs out at. Hopefully he doesn't see me, or I'll never make it to my moms. I thought I had made it past, until I heard a whooping behind me. I turned to see David and his crew of three stumbling around outside the bar, in an alley way, and I tried to scurry away, unnoticed

" 'Ey, Darling!" David called after me, and I turned to look at him in disgust. He stood with his buddies, a drunken grin plastered to his face.

"David, you're drunk, you need to get home." I mumbled, trying to pull him away. But, he twisted in my grip, pushing away from me.

"Oh, don't be like that!" One of his friends purred at me, and I resisted punching him in the face. "C'mon, David, introduce us to his sexy lady." His friend snaked his arm around my waist. I yanked away, jabbing my elbow into his stomach. The four men surrounded me.

"This," David said, his words slurred badly, "Is my girlfriend, Skylar." He grabbed me and pulled me close, smashing his lips roughly against mine. I tried to shove him away but his hands got tighter on my arms, his nails digging into my skin. The others laughed, and starting rooting David on. I felt David's hand yanking on my clothes and I knew what was happening. I managed to let out a loud scream before one of the others clamped a hand over my mouth. I bit the hand hard and felt the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. His hand yanked away and I screamed again, begging them to stop. It only seemed to egg them on even more. Before I could yell again out again I was pushed gruffly to the ground, and felt my head hit the pavement hard. I slipped slowly into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review! :D and share with your friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Veil Brides

* * *

Ashley Purdy's POV

The guys and I were outside, our tour bus had stopped off in New Orleans for a day, something about the Tour Manager visiting his family. Doesn't matter, I just wanted to get out of here. This place is fucking creepy. We were outside some bar, after the concert we'd had a few hours earlier. I didn't know the name. We were heading to find the bus, and I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the scene before us. There were four men, and a girl. One of the men had the girl on the ground, and she wasn't moving, as he was trying to tear her clothes away. I didn't think, and just ran forward. I heard Jinxx yelling after me and feet pounding the pavement. I didn't look back to see who was following. All I was focused on was the unconscious woman ahead. I finally caught up to the group, and my fist made compact with the mans face. There was a cracking sound, and I'd imagine it was his jaw. The other men were growling with protest, complaining about the fun being ruined. From the way there words slurred together, I'd say the sick bastards were drunk off there asses. I noticed the guy I had knocked down had already struggled to his feet. Jinxx and CC were right behind, and went to go fight off the others. (A/N I fail at writing fights so this kinda sucks. Sorry…) As the guy started forward, his feet stumbling over themselves. I raised my fist, ready to give another hit. He backed up, his hands up in defeat. I was ready to grab him when I heard sirens in the distance. One of the others must have called the police. Turning my head, I looked to see who made the call. As I was distracted, the guy jumped up, and ran up the alley. I followed him best I could, but his knowledge of the back streets of New Orleans is much greater than mine. I'd lost him. Shit. Quickly hurrying back to the others, CC glanced up at me.

'I lost him…" He nodded, and went back to dealing with one of the drunken guys. Jake was kneeling on the ground, checking to see if the girl was alright. I kneeled down next to him.

"Is she alright?" I asked him, and he looked up at me.

"Uhh… She's alive? I wouldn't say… alright." I sighed and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

She was going to be okay. Thank god… I looked at the girl, who was now curled up, asleep on the couch in our tour bus. We've only been on this tour for a week, out first two shows being in Florida, then one in Louisiana. So, here we are in New Orleans, and we probably just saved a girls life. From what the police told me, her name is Skylar and she's twenty two. The three men last night were arrested, but I only had glanced at the last mans face before he ran. They weren't able to find him yet. Skylar, from what the paramedics told me, she was okay. They said she just needs rest, so that's why she's laying here on our couch, fast asleep.

I must have nodded off because suddenly I felt a hand gently shaking me. My eyes opened to see CC standing there. I glanced up at the small clock on the counter, the crimson numbers flashing, reading 7:03.

"What the hell are you doing up?" I mumbled to the drummer, who was now making coffee.

"I dunno, I just am."

"And you felt the need to wake me up… because?" I growled at him.

"'Caaaaaaause," He whined, "I didn't want to sit here all alone." He was such a child sometimes. I turned my attention to the girl, with a sigh. Her hair fell into perfect curls, draped like black curtains over her beautiful face.

"She's breathtaking…" CC said, as if reading my mind.

"I know." I sighed, not able to take my eyes off of her.

'Any idea what's gonna happen when she wakes up?"

"Well, first, make sure she's going to be okay. Then, we can try and figure out where she lives and take her home." He nodded his agreement.

"Alright… and Ashley?" I looked at him. "Don't try to sleep with her, 'kay?"

"I wasn't going to! Not with what happened, at least. Besides she'll only be with us for an hour or so."

"Just try not to be a pervert."

"It's not that I'm incapable of not being perverted, I just choose to be." I grinned. "Now, all we have to do is wait for the others to wake up." As if on cue Andy, Jake and Jinxx clambered out from the bunks. Jinxx's makeup from last night's show was smeared, and CC let out a laugh.

"Jinxx maybe you should get cleaned up or something. Before our guest wakes up and has a heart attack." Andy giggled and pushing Jinxx to the bathroom. Jinxx let out a groan as he caught his reflection. We all started laughing when suddenly there was a loud shriek from the couch. We all whipped our heads around to see the most starling, gorgeous silver eyes.

Skylars POV-

I opened my eyes to a bright light… How cliché. My head hurt like a bitch, and I figured I was just at home. My eyes got used to the light and I was able to get a look at my surroundings. I didn't recognize the place, then I realized I wasn't alone. I let out an alarming yell at the sight of the five leather clad strangers. They turned quickly and stared at me.

"You're awake!" One of them exclaimed. "Before you ask my names Ashley."

"W-what... happened?" Suddenly, the events of last night came rushing back to me. Fear shot through my body, and I quickly curled up, ready to protect myself if somehow David was hiding and was ready to attack me again.

"What do you remember?" The man that spoke, Ashley, asked tenderly, and sat next to me. Tears were threatening to leak out.

"I …. I got… attacked?" He nodded.

"Yeah… you did."

"Did you… help me?"

"Yeah, we did. One of the men got away, but all the others were arrested."

"W-which… uh... which man escaped?"

"The man who was on top of you... did you know him?" My heart dropped. David was still out there.

"No… no I don't…" I lied, there was no way I'd actually tell them I was living with my attacker.

"Oh, okay. Well he ran away before anyone could identify him. I'm sorry." There was a moment of awkward silence. "Um… who are you people?"

"Oh! Hi!" One said, he had the most beautiful blue eyes. He jumped up, holding his hand out. "I'm Andy, which you may have already known."

"Why on Earth would I know that?" Andy let out a loud gasp.

"Oh, calm down Andy, she just hasn't heard of us." Another said. "I'm CC." He flashed me a smile.

"Heard of you?"

"Yeah," Ashley said, "we're a band named Black Veil Brides. We're on tour, hence the bus, that why we're here. I play bass, Andy is our frontman. CC here is the drummer, and Jake," he pointed to one of the last two men, "plays lead guitar. Jinxx is our guitarist, and violin player when needed."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you all. But, sorry. Yeah, I've never heard of you."

"It's cool." Said the one named Jake. "Ignore Andy, he's just a little pigheaded." We both looked over at Andy, who was now scowling, and staring out the window.

"I can tell…" I laughed, causing Andy to scowl even more. "Um… guys?" They turned to look at me. "Can I go home now?"

"…Do you want to go, already?" Ashley asked, seeming a little disappointed.

"Yes, please… I've already been away for a while. David… Uh he might be upset…"

"Okay, well you can give your address to the driver, and he'll get you there as fast as he can." He said, and I made my way to the front. I told the man upfront the address to David and I's apartment and he told me we'd be there in about ten minutes. I went back to relay the information to the guys. "So… who's David?" Ashley asked, curiously. Crap. I was hoping this wouldn't have come up.

"He's my boyfriend, he let me stay with him when I left my mother's home."

"Why'd you leave?" Andy asked.

"Because, after my dad died when I was 12 from cancer, I got a job. But with my paycheck at the docks, and her little school teacher salary, we didn't bring in that much money. I moved out so I wouldn't be a burden to her, and David can easily pay rent so I was able to start saving up to go to The University of Louisiana. Right now I go to Delgado Comm."

"What are you studying?"

"Photography… I love it more than anything in the world. Um, guys?" They all looked at me. "Can I hear one of your songs?"

"Sure!" Andy giggled and pulled out his iPod, plugging it into an iPod dock. "This is called Perfect Weapon." He pressed the little play button, and music blasted from the speakers. I smiled, liking the music. They were really good, and I was instantly hooked.

The song ended, and I saw the building my apartment was in. 'Oh, hey guys. This is my stop…" After four longs hugs with the others, I turned to Ashley. He was frowning slightly.

"I wanna walk you to your room."

"What? Why?"

"I want to make sure you're alright. C'mon, let's go." He took my hand, pulling me along. "Which one is it?"  
"This one here." I pulled out my key from my pocket, I was surprised I still had it. I pushed the key into the lock, unlocking the heavy set door to the building with a click. "It's on the second floor, so come on." We walked up the cold concrete stairs to the floor above. When the 2D door sign came into the view, I stopped to face Ashley. "This is where I leave you… Bye!" I started to open the door, when he stops me.

"Aw, but I wanted to meet your boyfriend."

"I don't thi-"

"Please?" I sighed, and quietly opened the door, hoping David was asleep.

"Fine…" We walked inside the apartment. "David?" I called out quietly. There was a moment of silence, and I thought I was finally off the hook. I was about to let out a sigh of relief when I heard footsteps coming into the living room.

"Skylar? Skylar, you there?" David asked me worriedly. "What happened?"

"Nothing David… I'll tell you later." I could tell from his eyes he was fuming. "Um, this is my friend Ashley, he helped me last night…"

"Hey, David, I just wanted to make sure she got back safely. But… Do I know you? You look familiar."

"No, I don't think so. Thank you for helping her." David said quickly, ushering Ashley out the door.

"Hey, wait." Ashley said, turning to me. "Hopefully I'll see you again. Take care Skylar." I nodded and watched him leave. David slammed the door shut behind him, and turned to glare at me. I gulped and started to back away.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review! Thank you! :3

Disclaimer: I don't own BVB!

* * *

Ashley Purdy's POV-

I made my way down the stairs of Skylar's building. David looked so… familiar. But, I couldn't put my finger on it. Oh well, I'll figure it out later. Just as long as he keeps her safe. I opened the door out, and the smell of the city hit me like a sack of potatoes. I crinkled my nose in disgust, and pounded on the bus. The small door was opened by a smiling Jake, and I clambered inside.

"How'd it go?" Jinxx asked, from his seat on the couch.

"Good I guess. David seemed a bit…"

"A bit what?" CC asked, curious.

"A bit… off? Yeah, he was acting kinda strange. Then again, I don't know him so maybe that's normal for him. Also… I thought I'd seen him before." The bus lurched forward, and we were off on out tour again. I got up, pulling a Dr. Pepper from the fridge.

"Really? Maybe you've seen him at a concert?" Andy asked. "Andy can you hand me one?" I took another out and handed it to him.

"But, Skylar hadn't even heard of us." I said, opening the can with a _pop_! "You'd think she'd at least of heard of us if David was a fan."

"Maybe… I don't know, Ash." Andy said. "Let's just hope those guys don't find her."

Then it clicked. Last night, the guy I'd tackled off of Skylar. It had been David. The Dr. Pepper slipped from my hand, crashing to the floor with a bang! The soda fizzing all over the floor.

"Hey! Dude what's your problem!" Jake asked, shaking his foot disgustedly, his shoe dripping with the sticky soda. "What was that for?" I didn't answer him. Instead, I threw the door open, and jumped down, out of the moving bus. I ignored the loud shouts of my band mates as I sprinted back the way we had come. I had just left Skylar in the hands of her attacker.

I pounded loudly on the door back into her building, trying to gain the attention from a resident. Finally, the door was opened by an older man of maybe seventy. I pushed past him and his angry protests, and galloped up the stairs. Apartment 2D was locked, and I heard yelling coming from behind the door. Skylar was in trouble and I had to move fast. I forced my way through the door, and went inside. Seeing the scene before me was like a flashback of last night, David was straddling a struggling Skylar. The only difference now is that they were both covered in blood. Her blood. Before I knew it David was coming after me, but a simple punch from me and he was out. A purple bruise from where I hit him last night confirmed my suspicions of his late night activities. I stepped over him and kneeled next to an unconscious Skylar for the second time in two days.

"We really need to stop meeting like this, Skylar." I whispered, lifting her up and setting her down gently on her couch. I pulled out my phone, calling 911 and giving them a quick rundown of what happened. I sighed, and glanced down at my phone. Twelve text messages, three from Andy, two from both Jinxx and Jake, and five from C.C.

Andy: "Wtf?" "Where r u?" "Answer ur fone!"  
CC: "Are you okay?" "Dude, talk to us…" "Hello?" "Ash?!" "ASHLEY ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE."

Jinxx: "Dude, C.C. and Andy are freaking out, can you call or text please?" "Everything okay?"

Jake: "I'm so confused." "Talk to us when you're done with… whatever you're doing?"

I sighed, as police sirens could be heard from out the window. Those guys were so damn impatient. I haven't been gone that long, anyway. I called Andy, and explained to him what happened. The pounding of feet told me the police were on their way up. I stepped back against the wall as the room was soon filled with police officers and paramedics.

The guys got here only a few moments after the police had. They had been waiting outside to hear news of Skylar's safety. I watched Skylar as she sat at the edge of the ambulance.

"Ahem." I turned to see CC and the guys staring at me.

"Oh, hey, guys." They walked over to where I stood on the steps of the building.

'Is she gonna be okay?"Andy asked, looking over my shoulder to her and the paramedic.

"As far as I know, yeah. I'm just glad I got here when I did. Who knows what that… bastard would have done to her?" They all nodded in agreement as a middle-aged pudgy policeman came over.

"Ashley Purdy?" He asked me, getting a bit closer as I would have liked. His warm breath reeked of coffee.

"That's me…" I answered him, trying to shrug myself away.

"I'd like for you to answer some of my questions, if that's alright?"

Me, being that smart-ass that I am, replied, "And if it's not?"

Coffee-breath growled, "I don't need any attitude, Purdy. I would just like to help your friend over there." He gestured with his head over to where Skylar was sitting, his neck jiggling at the slight movement. I softened at the mention of Skylar, and I sighed.

"Fine…"

"Good, now. Can you tell me exactly what you saw, both last night and now?"

"I told three of you already!" I said, exasperated. "Last night we were walking behind a bar, and saw the three men you arrested last night, and David. David was on top of Skylar trying to rip off of her clothes, and I went and pried him off of her. Before I could stop him he ran off. Then today, as I dropped Skylar off and met David, I couldn't place where I'd seen him until I had left. I came back as soon as I could and he was hurting her, so I knocked that son of a bitch out."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's all."

"And you're sure that this David guy was the man who attacked her last night?"

"Positive."

"Okay then, well Skylar will be alright, no need to be hospitalized. You can ask the paramedics if you need any more information or detail. We're going to need Skylar to come down to the station, it would be best if you'd accompany her."

"Alright, I will. See you, then." He left with a nod. I turned and saw Skylar sitting in the same place as before. She stared at her feet, swinging them a bit. I approached her, speaking quietly. "Hey there…" She jumped a bit, looking up with fear in her eyes.

"Oh… hey…" She said, sighing slightly as she relaxed a bit. I took that as okay to climb up next to her at the edge of the truck. "Ashley, I can't thank you enough. You saved my life… twice, probably."

"It's no b-"

"Don't say that it's no big deal. It's a huge deal, to me at least. Thank you so much." She threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"You are very welcome, Skylar." I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist, hugging back. "Oh, yeah, we need to go to the police station. Just for a little while."

"Okay…" She stepped gingerly down from the ambulance and I hopped down next to her. The paramedic stepped up, ready to help if she needed it. She stumbled slightly, and I wrapped my arms around her, keeping her balanced. The paramedic straightened up from his ready position to help.

"You'll need rest, Skylar. Make sure she gets it, okay?" I nodded as he continued. "She's only bruised up a bit, I'm sure her minds more traumatized than her body. It seems that she had a few older bruises, Skylar, has this happened before." Her lack of denial was enough for the both of us. The paramedic's hands balled up into fists. It seemed he wasn't too pleased with David as well. That sick bastard… "Well," His voice shook with anger, as he continued, "there's no internal bleeding, and I'm sure you'll be fine. Just take it easy, okay? I'm going to tell the police that this wasn't the first time that something like this has happened." He walked off to talk to another officer, as the coffee breathed one came up to us.

"Ready to go then, Purdy? Skylar?" We both nodded our heads, and followed him to a white cruiser, "New Orleans Police" showed in thick blue letters.

"We have to ride in the police car?" Skylar asked, incredulously.

"If you don't mind."

"Fine…" She sighed, climbing into the back of the car, scooting over to give me room. I plopped down into the seat next to her, closing the door as the cruiser pulled away, heading toward the station.


	4. UPDATE

Greetings and Salutations!

I will not be finishing up this story. I lost interest in it a long time ago. Also, I don't particularly like Black Veil Brides anymore. They just got so... I don't know. Different. And I applaud them for change and everything, I just don't like it. Sorry! So if anyone wants to finish this story, hit me up and I'll give you the doc.

~Gummibears126


End file.
